Above the Clouds
by Chezika
Summary: After Shego wakes up in a hospital, Kim is told that her recovery will be long and painful... will she be able to help? The actual sequel to Fallin' With Broken Wings EDITED CHAPTER FOUR
1. Still Bleeding

Above the Clouds

Summary -- After Shego wakes up in a hospital, Kim is told that her recovery will be long and painful... will she be able to help? (The actual sequel to Fallin' With Broken Wings)

Disclaimer -- Once again, don't own it, wish I did, but I do own the plot, it came right outta my head.

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with me guys, but I had to write the back story and then this idea popped into my head. And that's really all "Will I Fly Again?" was, it was a backstory so that this would make more sense.

* * *

-~Chapter One~-

-Still Bleeding-

-~-

The white walls around her seemed to through off her foggy mind at first and then the beeping in her left ear confused her even further. Where the hell was she? Blinking her eyes to try and clear the fog took a few moments before she just decided to use her hands to rub her eyes clear, but it took more effort to move her right hand than her left and she looked down to see a mass of foggy red and she blinked again to try and focus the image. With the help of eye-rubbing and blinking, she finally managed to get the image clear and she watched the mass of red hair shift slightly with the girl's breathing… she looked familiar. She moved her hand to reach out to the sleeping girl, and it seemed to take a lot of will power because it seemed like minutes before her hand reached the top of the girl's head. The girl's head moved until her hand was laying on flesh the girl nuzzled into the hand before realizing something and waking up.

"Shego?" She said in a tired whispered and then her eyes opened wide. "Shego!" She exclaimed and hugged the woman. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged the girl back slowly wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. After a few moments the door opened and an older woman in a white lab coat and professional clothes walked in and she smiled at her.

"Well, good morning Miss Shego, I see that you're well this morning. And awake, that's always a plus." The woman grinned and moved toward the woman in the bed. _So my name's Shego…_ Then at that realization, everything seemed to come rushing back and she had to blink a few times for her mind to clear and she looked at the doctor and then at the redhead before leaning over the side of the bed and emptying her stomach all over the sterilized floor. When all of her stomach was finally empty, she began drying heaving and then she realized that somebody was rubbing her back and keeping her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay Shego?" The woman didn't looked at her just sat there with her head held down as she remembered all that she had done in the past five years just to forget what she had lived. If only to forget, and now she couldn't, there it was at the forefront of her mind now. "Shego?"

"Why didn't you leave me there? I was fine where I was." The older woman spoke and Kim seemed shocked. "That place was heaven to me."

"I can't believe you would say that, Shego. That place was close to Hell on Earth." The redhead stated. "You probably don't even know what you were doing half the time." The older woman went from her sitting position to a laying position, still facing away from Kim. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Kim's excitement about Shego's awakening was gone as Shego shared her thoughts about the time before her trip to the hospital that she was currently in. "Leave me alone." She said in a low voice, and Kim heard her loud and clear. Not wanting a repeat of the last time, she quietly moved from the bed and followed the doctor out of the room. When they were gone, Shego only had one other person come in, and that was a janitor to clean up the mess she had made. She didn't acknowledge the man, she just stared off into space.

-~-

"Was she like this before you lost track of her Kim?" The doctor asked as they walked down the hallway back to the doctor's office. "Depression doesn't seem like something this Shego woman would let take over."

"I don't know why she's depressed, we were enemies before I found her in that house. Of course, she claims that I tried to kill her a few years ago when I kicked her into an electric tower. Really all I was, was mad and she still claimed that I intended to kill her… but… but that doesn't seem like something to push Shego over the edge. She's always been such a strong woman." The doctor nodded at this and opened the door to her office and let Kim in before her.

"Do you know just how many drugs were in her system?" Kim shook her head. "At the time it was heroine, cocaine, marijuana, and ecstasy; and there's no telling what she had before then. She was looking for a high and just one drug wasn't doing it for her. There were no signs of sexual abuse, but then again, if you're doped up that much anything is possible." The doctor stated and Kim nodded her head in understanding. "But I'm sure she'll be fine once she's checked out. The depression could be a symptom of her withdrawal, but we won't know for sure until it's over. She's going to be in a lot of pain over the next few weeks, Kimberly, she's going to need someone." Kim nodded at this, still not looking at the woman. "Okay, well go get some rest in the doctor's lounge and I'll call your mom to tell her what's going on." Kim stood without much of a word and let the office silently.

-10 years ago-

"_Hego, I swear to whatever god there is, if you don't shut up I'm gonna kill you!" The blue-colored hero stopped just looked at her as anger and rage filled his eyes at her statement, he couldn't even remember what they were arguing about, but now he knew that he could win this one._

"_What? One brother wasn't enough sister? You have to get another?!" Mego and the Wego's looked at Hego with wide eyes knowing that the subject was still sore for their older sister. They knew that she didn't do it on purpose, but to all intents and purposes Shego had killed her twin brother. But now Shego stood there with her head bent down and her hair in front of her face and her fists alight with her green plasma energy with only seemed to get bigger and brighter as her anger seethed._

"_That was low Hego, even for you." She said and she looked at him; she wasn't crying, but it looked like she might and Hego grinned in accomplishment, he had succeeded to hurt his sister for once in his life and won the argument. Without another word she left the room and Hego to gloat to those who really didn't want to know, Mego left the room shortly after, saying that he had to get some beauty sleep and the Wego's left Hego in the room by himself, not wanting to be apart of accomplishment he felt. _

_The twins came to her bedroom door and when they put their ears to the door they didn't hear anything, and that frightened them, so they opened the door and they saw their sister sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture. They knew the picture, it was of herself and her twin, and old picture. They were in Paris for their tenth birthday and their mother had taken a picture of them with cake on their faces when they dunked eachother's faces into the large cake for the four of them. All for of them had been born on the same day eight years apart. _

"_What do you two want? To throw something else at me… I've had enough." They just walked in and each took a side before hugging their sisters tightly. "Why do you two still like me?"_

"_Because we know that—"_

"—_you didn't want to kill him." They answered and she smiled before wrapping an arm around both of them and returning the hug with equal fervor. Too bad that they couldn't go with her… she didn't want them to follow her to where she was going…ever._

"_Okay, twerps, it's getting late, you two get to bed." She said and they reluctantly left her alone to go to their own room to do as she asked. As soon as the door closed behind them she locked it and went to her closet and pulled out an already packed duffel bag and went to the window. Without leaving any sort of indication of where she was going or why she was leaving, she leapt out the window, leaving what little family she had left behind._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note -- Thanks for reading guys, and you know that I love dem reviews, so make me happy... or not, I could be depressed and then no more story, yes I gave an ultimatum muahahaha, I am evil... just kidding, but I do like reviews, whoever sends one gets a virtual cookie, and not those pesky ones that cause the computers to slow down...

Chezi Out


	2. Still Crying

Above the Clouds

Summary -- After Shego wakes up in a hospital, Kim is told that her recovery will be long and painful... will she be able to help? (The actual sequel to Fallin' With Broken Wings)

Disclaimer -- Once again, don't own it, wish I did, but I do own the plot, it came right outta my head.

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with me guys once again, here's the second chapter!

* * *

-~Chapter Two~-

-Still Crying-

-~-

It had been a few days before Kim could make it back to the hospital to visit Shego. School and work tended to take up most of her life, she was going through graduate school after all. Sighing she set her book bag down on the floor just inside the door and took out a text book and notebook before sitting down in the only chair in the room and starting on her homework. She leaned over her book and began reading about the wonderful world of science; she was just about done with the chapter when the door opened and in walked the familiar vision of Shego's doctor and right behind her was someone that she had never seen before, but looked familiar. Kim looked at the sleeping woman in the bed and then it hit her.

"You're Shego's mom?" Kim asked and the woman barely even looked at her before walking over to the sleeping woman on the bed and the doctor walked to the other side of the bed and nudged the sleeping woman on the shoulder to wake her up. The green-skinned woman woke up suddenly with bloodshot eyes and she closed her eyes again and attempted to shield them with a groan. Before she could do much else a loud smack echoed in the room and Kim stood up in anger and quick moved to Shego's bedside.

"Idiot!" She exclaimed and Shego looked at the woman in disbelief, her bloodshot eyes wide with shock as she raised her hand to put it to her burning cheek as tears gathered in her eyes. "You could have killed yourself!" The woman yelled. "I don't need to lose you to." The woman's voice almost cracked, but she quickly regained her composure of anger.

"Mom… I-I—"

"Save it." The woman snapped. "Don't expect me to help you this time." With that the woman left the room and the doctor turned her attention to Kim before looking at Shego, who sat in the bed with disbelief written on her face and tears gathering in her eyes. The plasma-wielder looked like she had just seen a ghost before she realized there were others in the room and she looked down.

"Get out." She said and Kim remembered that tone, she had used it before and she stood right where she was as the doctor left the room. When Shego noticed that Kim was still in the room she looked up and glared at the college student with a growl. "I said get out! Leave me alone!" Her hands ignited and Kim moved to the chair and sat back down to do her homework. "I'm not some charity case Possible, you don't need to keep me company." Kim just continued reading as Shego laid back down and turned over to try and get back to sleep. After a few minutes and she heard Shego's breathing even out to signify sleep, Kim looked at the sleeping woman.

"If you were a charity case, I wouldn't be here." She went back to her homework writing down notes in the notebook while the woman lay in the bed, not as asleep as Kim thought she was. She felt a tear drift from her eye and down onto the pillow.

_-14 Years Ago-_

_A pair of teenage fraternal twins walked down the hallway of their school, it was the first day of their freshman year in high school and they were both excited. She was dressed in a uniform wind breaker suit to cover up her cheerleading uniform as she held the hand of her twin brother who was in a football jersey and jeans. Of course, he wasn't the first in his family to be on the football team, their older brother Julio was on the football team. She had a simple gym back on her back with their high school mascot logo on it with their school colors. They made it down a hallway before she was pulled away at the waist into a bear hug by a girl her age who had long red hair and brown eyes and then kissed her lightly on the lips, those who noticed began cat calling and wolf whistles which gathered more watchers and the two laughed as they parted, the cheerleader blushing. Her brother stood there with his arms crossed and smile on his face shaking his head._

"_Hey you're just jealous, Nicky." The redhead said before sticking her tongue out and the boy laughed as his sister pulled her girlfriend closer. "You know, I do have a sister." The redhead said with a wink, the boy shook his head._

"_I have to go to class you two, see ya later." The two waved as Nicolai walked away and the redhead closed her locker before locking her arm with her girlfriend's._

"_So, what're we gonna do after school Tash?" The redhead asked. NaTashey shrugged and pulled out a green apple blow pop and put it in her mouth. "Ya know, you eat anymore of those and you're gonna turn green." The girl teased._

"_And when I turn green I'll make sure that you catch the virus as well." NaTashey said pecking her cheek and the redhead giggled. "So, I have class as well as it turns out Jezi, and I can't miss it 'cause the cheer squad is big on the whole passing class thing."_

"_Tash, you've been a star student since the first grade."_

"_I know, but do you honestly think they know that?" Jezi laughed and pecked her girlfriend's lips again before walking off in a different direction waving as she headed off to her first class. When she turned around to go to class she noticed her older brother Julio watching with a glare on his face and he stomped off. NaTashey just shook her head and walked to her first class of her freshmen year.

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well heylo! I know that this took awhile and I tried to write faster, but I'm busy like 24/7 almost! Anyway, here it is, hopefully it makes sense. Thanks for reading and as always, reviews make meh happeh and write faster! And you get a cookie... virtual cookies for all reviewers yay!

_Chezi Out_


	3. Still Confusing

Above the Clouds

Summary -- After Shego wakes up in a hospital, Kim is told that her recovery will be long and painful... will she be able to help? (The actual sequel to Fallin' With Broken Wings)

Disclaimer -- Once again, don't own it, wish I did, but I do own the plot, it came right outta my head.

* * *

-~Chapter Three~-

-Still Confusing-

-~-

Shego had gotten her appetite back and there was a little improvement in her motor skills. Thanks to her physical therapy she could walk around the room and down to the cafeteria with no problems, but on the way back she would always need the damn wheel chair, but it was getting better. Right now they were in her room while she ate what the hospital called lunch, which was a chicken sandwich, a juice box and some type of fruit cup that Shego didn't even want to identify. Kim sat in the same chair working on Physics homework, and by the look of her book bag there were probably two or three more books just as big. The cheerleader was always an over-achiever and college didn't stop her from her normal tasks. Along with a definite wardrobe change, Kim now sported reading glasses which she wore as she worked on the Physics. Shego took another bite out of her sandwich and watched as Kim's face contorted in confusion yet again. Seeing the face numerous times, Shego put down her sandwich, swallowed what she had and took a gulp of her drink before looking to Kim.

"Drag your ass and that book over here. You look lost." She said and took in a breath as her headache came back and she blinked a few times to focus her eyes. Kim looked up at her:

"I can do it Shego, it's easy." Kim said and went back to the book.

"Then why are you confused on every damn problem?" Kim paused and Shego smirked. "Come on, I don't bite too much." She said and Kim smiled, Shego was coming back little by little. She picked up the book and walked closer to the bed. She set the book in Shego's lap and the older woman looked at the page and then at Kim. "This is rocket science princess… what year are you?" Kim blushed a little and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm working on my doctorate while taking some harder classes." Shego blinked a few times and then picked up the pencil in the book and worked out the problem on the sheet of paper and then handed it to Kim. "How'd you do that?!"

"I went to college to Kimmie." Shego winced slightly and put her hand to her head as a sudden headache came over her and she clenched next to her old enemy. Shego's normal sarcastic self disappeared. Kim jumped back suddenly as the tray on Shego's bed flew from the bed aimed at her and hit the opposite wall. Shego's arm went back to her side and she curled in on herself and Kim could here her sobs as pain and anger overtook her in an intense mood swing.

Before Kim could approach Shego again, the door to the room swung open and Shego's doctor, along with two orderlies, rushed in to see what happened. The doctor gestured for Kim to come closer to her.

"It was an accident. She didn't mean it." Kim said looking at the doctor and then the orderlies as the doctor instructed them to strap her down for the rest of the day. "Damn it. She didn't mean it." Kim said again and the doctor looked at her.

"Doesn't matter. Because of Shego's past behavior, she has to be strapped down when she becomes violent." The doctor stated. "Get your things, visiting hours are over." Kim growled and put her books and things back in her bag and looked to Shego as the drugs that the doctor had injected took effect. The older woman was helpless as she stared off into space, looking the part of a real psych patient.

"I'll come back to see you tomorrow Shego. Sleep well." The doctor, orderlies, and Kim left Shego to herself and the doctor was closed. Shego blinked in her drugged up state and clenched her fists as she looked to the now closed door. Rage filled her as she felt the weight of the straps and cuffs on her body. _You can't keep me here forever._

-12 Years Ago-

_**He's been acting strangely, he seems more distant and I know in my heart that something is very wrong. He doesn't talk to me anymore and when we're together it feels like we're worlds apart. I want my brother back…**__ She was sitting in her last class of the day before she had to go to practice and then home to the Go Tower. It had been only a few months since the meteor attack and now was the local green freak while her brothers remained in their social status. Julio's new super strength drove the team to more victories while Miguel's power didn't really do much of a difference for him. The twins were still the same, except now they skipped class and let their clones do all the work; their teachers' never notice. NaTashey couldn't wait for the day to be over, Nicolai said that he wanted to hang out with her for the afternoon. After practice of course. When the bell finally rang she raced out of the room and to the gym where the coach waited, and so did Nicolai._

"_You're off the squad Gonzales." The cheer coach said and NaTashey froze. "Nicolai here says you cheated on your last test." The coach said and Nicolai stood there with a stoic expression and soulless eyes as the coach ruined what was left of her high school life. Jezi had dumped her after the meteorite and now no one would talk to her. She had no one. On their walk home that afternoon, NaTashey did everything she could not to light up and blast him to hell and back. Just before the door to their 'secret identity home' as Julio like to call it, NaTashey stopped Nicolai and turned him to face her._

"_Why'd you do it?" She asked, fury still in her eyes. "You know that I don't cheat! You know that the squad was all I had left."_

"_You have me left." He said in monotone. "The squad kept you from me. I just want my sister all to myself… is that so bad?" This time he smiled and it seemed like Nicolai was back to himself._

"_I guess so… but I'm still mad, Nicky… I could get kicked out of school." Nicolai just shook his head._

"_No you won't, I made sure that the principal never found out…" NaTashey didn't catch his last comment as she ran into the house. That night on the news, the news reporter told of a murder at Go City High. The principal had been brutally beaten and then beheaded. There were no leads on the killer.

* * *

_

Author's Note: Okay, been a while... um... yea... I finally got the time to put this up, hoped you liked it and everyone gets a virtual treat of their own desire for reviewing... including another chapter hopefully soon...

Chezi Out


	4. Still Breathing

Above the Clouds

Summary -- After Shego wakes up in a hospital, Kim is told that her recovery will be long and painful... will she be able to help? (The actual sequel to Fallin' With Broken Wings)

Disclaimer -- Once again, don't own it, wish I did, but I do own the plot, it came right outta my head.

* * *

-~Chapter Four~-

-Still Breathing-

-~-

Shego was silent and devoid of any emotion or movement the next couple of days. Every time the redheaded heroine came to visit, Shego was strapped to the bed and didn't say a word; didn't even look at her as she came in the door. Kim didn't like it. It wasn't the strong Shego she had known years ago. Despite the sudden change in character, Kim stayed by Shego's side everyday after her classes until the ex-villainess's doctor kicked her out at night.

"Kim?" The redhead looked up from her text book to the door to see one of her friends from high school; the African-American woman now stood a few inches taller with the best clothes money could buy. After the fashionista teen had graduated from her fashion school, first in her class, she had been offered so many jobs; now she was owned a designing company and designed some of the most 'in demand' clothes in the world. And now she was back in Middleton, to see Kim? She walked into the room and closed the door behind her before standing beside her best friend and looking down at the book. "Whoa… I can't even read that stuff, Kim. What are you doing?"

"It's homework, Monique." Kim said with a smile and then looked at the bed when she heard shifting. But Shego hadn't moved; looking down, Kim sighed and closed the book and looked to her friend. "So, what's up? Any special reason for the visit?"

"What? So I can't come see my best girl?" Kim smiled and stood to hug Monique and then sat back down. "Well, actually, I did come with a personal mission." Monique moved her hand for Kim to view perfectly and the college student gasped at the diamond ring on the designer's left ring finger.

"When?"

"He proposed about a week ago, and we're getting married in June!" Monique squealed and Kim hugged her friend once more and squealed as well. "I want you to be my Maid of Honor, and he wants Ron to be his Best Man." Kim smiled and then sat down and pulled the other chair across from her and then gestured for Monique to sit and then asked her for all the juicy details. The telling took up the rest of the afternoon, and Shego's doctor walked in at 830 to tell Kim and Monique that visiting hours were over. Monique nodded to Kim and left the room while Kim said goodbye to Shego for another night.

"It's almost been a week Shego… I'm sorry if I've done something… but you should tell me." Kim paused. "I want you to get better…" Still nothing. "I'll be back tomorrow Shego." With that she left and when the door closed, Shego's head moved to look at the door and she sighed, closing her eyes. _Why does she care so much?_

--

Kim and Monique decided on the walk out of the hospital that they were hungry, and then debated on where to go. An unexpected call from Ron had them now seated at their old high school hang out: Bueno Nacho. They were all seated around now empty trays except for a small order of nachos that was now being chowed down on by a hairless rat looking creature. Kim was laughing at something that Ron had said when her cell phone rang and she answered it with a smile in her voice.

"Hey Kimmie, could you come by the hospital?" It was her mom, her laughter was gone and replaced with a very serious face as she turned all of her attention to the caller. Her friends had noticed and gone silent, looking on with worry mirrored on their features. "Something's happened, and Dr. Wong believes you should be here."

"Okay Mom, I'm on my way." Kim put her phone in her pocket, looked at her friends who had silently agreed to go with her and then moved from Bueno Nacho to their respective cars and raced to the hospital. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

-10 Years Ago-

"_I fucking hate you Nicolai." It was raining outside, how befitting such a grim family ending; it had been a week since Shego had left the tower and the team had been effectively split up. She only came back for the funeral, but she didn't let her brothers know, she stayed far away while the service went on and stood and watched as his coffin was lowered into the ground and then covered with the mound of dirt she now stood on. Tears mixed with the rain as she fought to stay calm while looking down at all that was left of her twin, her other half… "Why the hell didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have found another way." She paused when she heard something shift and she whipped around to see the second set of twins in her royally screwed up family. "Twerps…"_

"_We missed you—"_

"—_at the funeral, sis." They said, she noticed that they were in suit, not those stupid Team Go uniforms that Hego loved so much. Before Shego could move, both enveloped her in a hug, their arms around her waist; she smiled down at them._

"_You should get back, before you catch cold." They both looked up at her and one of them shook his head at her. "C'mon, I'll take you home." She took one last look at the gravestone and then began walking in a direction that would lead to her car. When they piled in she told the hired driver where the house was and jumped out before the boys could argue and she walked off. "Goodbye twerps." She whispered as the sight of the car was lost to her and she opened her cell and dialed a number. "Hey, Dr. D, I'll take ya up on that job offer, when can I start?"

* * *

_

Okay so I only rewrote the part where Shego escaped from the hospital. I have Chapter Five almost ready to be posted! I'm sorry for taking so long! And also, I lovez those reviews... so like ... review! Thanks.

_Chezi Out_


End file.
